


Vermillion

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Freeverse, One sided, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You Can't Stop...</em> A Freeverse Poem</p>
<p>
Mew & Mor Weird Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a three-part challenge entry and is based off Slipknot's song "Vermillion pt.2" This was also my first FV poem.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan-girl :) Enjoy!

You _can't_ stop

L o o k i n g

At  her

From across the classroom

You _can't_ stop

S n a t c h i n g

The seat beside her

When everyone **crowds** around

The bar table

You _can't_ stop

S a y i n g

The *stupidest* things

Around  her

(she must think you're *daft* by now) 

You _can't_ stop

D r e a m i n g

About  her

**Every night**

:::Worst of all::: 

You _can't_

T a l k

To  her

T e l l

Her how you feel

How you **yearn**

You are a *coward*

There's no way to deny it

But you _can't_

B r i n g

Yourself to ask her

To kiss  her

(and how could you?) 

She is

P e r f e c t

In every way

You are

F r u m p y

Nothing more than

Katie's **Hufflepuff** side-kick

Why even bother? 


End file.
